Blindness and poor vision affects about 920,000 people in the UK alone. In the UK most vision loss occurs with ageing and is related to disease in the retina at the back of the eye. The main disease is known as age related macular degeneration (AMD). In order to understand and potentially treat this and other conditions it is important to be able to identify the early signs of disease in the retina.
It is known that one early sign of such disease is a change in the way that the eye adapts to dark conditions after exposure to light.
It is an object of embodiments of the invention to provide an apparatus and method for measuring characteristics of the retina.